uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1977
1977 (MCMLXXVII) fue un año normal designado como: * El Año de la serpiente, según el horóscopo chino. Acontecimientos Enero * 4 de enero: las Cortes Españolas aprueban la Ley 17/1977, que permite que los nombres de pila de las personas puedan inscribirse en el Registro civil en cualquiera de los idiomas de este país. * 7 de enero: en Calama (Chile) se funda el Club de Deportes Cobreloa. * 7 de enero: en Checoslovaquia, un grupo de intelectuales da a conocer la llamada Carta 77, un documento en el que se exige al gobierno de Praga que respete los derechos humanos y civiles de los ciudadanos. * 10 de enero: en el este de Zaire (actual República Democrática del Congo) erupciona el monte Nyiragongo. * 17 de enero: en Utah, se fusila a Gary Gilmore, el primer reo ejecutado tras reinstaurarse la pena capital en Estados Unidos. * 18 de enero: un grupo de científicos identifica una bacteria previamente desconocida como causa de la misteriosa enfermedad de los legionarios (legionelosis). * 18 de enero: cerca de Sídney (Australia) sucede el peor accidente ferroviario de la historia de ese país: fallecen 83 personas. * 18 de enero: en Bosnia y Herzegovina en un accidente de aviación fallecen el primer ministro de Yugoslavia, Yemal Bijedich, su esposa y otras seis personas. * 18 de enero: en Roma (Italia), Luciano Re Cecconi (28), futbolista del SS Lazio, ingresa en la joyería de su amigo Bruno Tabocchini gritando «¡Esto es un atraco!». Su amigo no lo reconoce y lo mata de un disparo. * 19 de enero: en Miami (Estados Unidos) nieva por primera y única vez en la historia. * 20 de enero: en Washington DC (Estados Unidos), el demócrata Jimmy Carter toma posesión como presidente. * 23 de enero: se estrena la miniserie de televisión Raíces. * 23 de enero: Se publica el álbum Animals de Pink Floyd * 24 de enero: en la calle Atocha de Madrid (España), un grupo ultraderechista (la Alianza Apostólica Anticomunista) asesina a cinco abogados laboralistas de CCOO (Matanza de Atocha). * 29 de enero: en Estados Unidos, el actor Freddie Prinze muere por un balazo autoinfligido. * 31 de enero: en París es inaugurado el Centro Nacional de Arte y Cultura Georges Pompidou por el presidente Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, sucesor de Pompidou. Febrero * 2 de febrero: en India, el Partido del Congreso Nacional Indio, dirigido por Indira Gandhi, se escinde en dos facciones tras la dimisión del ministro de Agricultura. * 3 de febrero: en Etiopía, Menghistu Hailé (vicepresidente del CAMP) realiza un golpe de Estado en el que es asesinado Teferi Benti (jefe de Estado). * 6 de febrero: en Paraguay, un referéndum ratifica como presidente vitalicio al dictador Alfredo Stroessner (1912-2006). * 6 de febrero: en Zimbabue, guerrilleros rodesianos asesinan a tiros a siete miembros de una misión. * 7 de febrero: en Pakistán, Zulfikar Ali Bhutto obtiene la victoria en las elecciones legislativas. * 9 de febrero: el Gobierno español ha establecido relaciones diplomáticas con la mayoría de los países del Este europeo. * 11 de febrero: el Partido Comunista de España pide su legalización. * 17 de febrero: la dirigente comunista La Pasionaria (1895-1989) solicita el pasaporte español. * 18 de febrero: el Ministerio del Interior, Rodolfo Martín Villa, legaliza el Partido Socialista Obrero Español después de treinta y ocho años. * 18 de febrero: el transbordador espacial de prueba Enterprise realiza su vuelo de bautismo montado sobre un avión Boeing 747. * 18 de febrero: en Buenos Aires, el general Jorge Rafael Videla sale ileso de un atentado, al estallar una bomba junto a su avión en el momento en que despegaba del aeropuerto militar (Operación Gaviota). * 20 de febrero: en El Salvador, Carlos Humberto Romero es elegido presidente. * 22 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno posfranquista deniega la inscripción del Partido Comunista de España en el registro de asociaciones políticas (lo inscribirá el 9 de abril). Marzo * 10 de marzo: un grupo de astrónomos descubre anillos alrededor de Urano. * 12 de marzo: en Chile, el presidente Augusto Pinochet ―que lideró una dictadura entre 1973 y 1990― decreta la disolución de todos los partidos políticos. * 22 de marzo: España suspende las relaciones diplomáticas con Guinea Ecuatorial tras un ataque verbal de Francisco Macías Nguema al Gobierno y al rey. * 27 de marzo: en Tenerife (Islas Canarias), dos Boeing 747 chocan en una pista de despegue brumosa. Mueren 583 personas (colisión de 1977 en Los Rodeos) siendo el accidente aéreo con mayor número de víctimas mortales de la historia de la aviación«Cuando toda la mala suerte del mundo aterrizó en Los Rodeos», diario ''El Mundo. * 28 de marzo: España y México reanudan sus relaciones diplomáticas después de 38 años. Abril * 1 de abril: en España se deroga la censura de prensa. * 2 de abril: en el País Vasco se presenta al público por primera vez el partido político vasco Euskal Iraultzarako Alderdia (EIA), antecedente de Euskadiko Ezkerra (EE). * 9 de abril (Sábado de Gloria): en España se legaliza el Partido Comunista. * 18 de abril: Gama TV inició sus transmisiones siendo el segundo canal ecuatoriano en iniciar las imágenes a color. * 30 de abril: en Buenos Aires las Madres de Plaza de Mayo inician su primera marcha frente a la Casa Rosada. Mayo * 1 de mayo: en El Salvador, Carlos Humberto Romero asume a la presidencia. * 7 de mayo: en la XXII edición de Eurovisión, celebrada en Londres, gana la canción L'oiseau et l'enfant, de Marie Myriam, en representación de Francia. * 8 al 15 de mayo: "semana proamnistía": semana convocada en Euskal Herria para reclamar la amnistía, en que siete personas murieron por la represión. * 14 de mayo: en Milán (Italia), durante las manifestaciones de protesta por el asesinato de Giorgiana Masi, un grupo sale armado de un supermercado que estaba siendo saqueado y abre fuego sobre los carabineros. * 14 de mayo: en España, Juan de Borbón renuncia a los derechos dinásticos de la Corona de España en favor de su hijo, Juan Carlos I. * 25 de mayo: se estrena la película La Guerra de las Galaxias, que será el inicio de la saga Star Wars. Junio * 15 de junio: primeras elecciones en España en 41 años, desde la época de la Segunda República. Fueron ganadas por la Unión de Centro Democrático (UCD). * 20 de junio: en Alaska comienza a funcionar el gran sistema de oleoducto Trans-Alaska, que atraviesa de sur a norte el estado.Trans Alaska Pipeline System (en inglés). * 25 de junio: el Real Betis Balompié conquista la primera Copa del Rey en la final contra el Athletic Club. * 27 de junio: Yibuti se independiza de Francia. Julio * 5 de julio: en Medellín (Colombia) se funda la Universidad CES. * 9 de julio: en la plaza Jardín de Méier, en Río de Janeiro (Brasil), Edir Macedo y R. R. Soares fundan la Iglesia Universal del Reino de Dios, conocida mundialmente como Pare de Sufrir. * 10 de julio: en Atenas (Grecia) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país, y de toda Europa: 48 °C (118,4 °F). * 13 de julio: la ciudad de Nueva York (Estados Unidos) sufre el mayor apagón de su historia. * 15 de julio: en Buenos Aires (Argentina), la dictadura de Videla secuestra al físico nuclear Daniel Rus junto con sus colegas Gerardo Strejilevich y Nélida Barroca en la puerta de la CNEA (Comisión Nacional de Energía Atómica). Serán «desaparecidos», torturados y asesinados. * 17 de julio: en México inicia sus transmisiones la emisora de radio Stereo Cien. * 19 de julio: en Berlín Oeste, fallece Babette Döge, tras una sobredosis de heroína, a la edad de 14 años. * 31 de julio: en Venezuela se abre al público el Parque Zoológico Caricuao. Agosto * 3 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, la corporación Tandy anuncia su computadora TRS-80 modelo I. * 4 de agosto: en Estados Unidos el presidente Jimmy Carter firma la legislación para crear el Departamento de Energía. * 10 de agosto: en Yonkers (Nueva York) la policía arresta al asesino en serie David Berkowitz (el Hijo de Sam), después de un año de asesinatos. * 12 de agosto: el transbordador espacial de prueba Enterprise despega de un avión Boeing 747 y realiza su planeo de bautismo hasta tierra. * 15 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, el radiotelescopio The Big Ear (el gran oído), operado por la Universidad Estatal de Ohio como parte del proyecto SETI, recibe una señal de radio desde el espacio exterior. Este evento es bautizado «señal Wow!» (debido a la exclamación «¡guau!» de un voluntario del programa). * 15 de agosto: en Roma (Italia), Herbert Kappler (ex comandante de la Gestapo en Roma, responsable de la Masacre de las Fosas Ardeatinas) se escapa del hospital militar donde se encontraba detenido. Huye a Alemania, donde se niegan a extraditarlo. Morirá en libertad al año siguiente. * 16 de agosto: en Estados Unidos fallece el cantante Elvis Presley de un ataque cardiaco agravado por el abuso de drogas. * 16 de agosto: en Australia se forma el grupo de rock INXS. * 19 de agosto: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 9:32 a. m. (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Scupper, de 0.2 kt (a 450 m bajo tierra), y a las 9:55 detona la bomba Scantling, de 120 kt (a 701 m bajo tierra). Son las bombas n.º 892 y 893 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 20 de agosto: Estados Unidos lanza su nave Voyager 2. * 23 de agosto: el gobernador de Massachusetts (Estados Unidos) declara este día como Sacco and Vanzetti Memorial Day, en memoria de Sacco y Vanzetti, asesinados por el Gobierno estadounidense el 23 de agosto de 1927. Septiembre * 5 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial Voyager 1. * 7 de septiembre: firma de los Tratados Torrijos-Carter por los cuales se transfiere progresivamente la soberanía del Canal de Panamá de Estados Unidos a Panamá. * 11 de septiembre: en Barcelona, un millón de personas se manifiestan para pedir el retorno de las instituciones de autogobierno, con ocasión de la Diada (fiesta nacional de Cataluña). * 15 de septiembre: en El Salvador se funda la Universidad "Dr. José Matías Delgado". * 29 de septiembre: restauración de la Generalidad de Cataluña, a diferencia de las otras instituciones autonómicas de España no se esperó a después de la nueva Constitución española de 1978. Octubre * 1 de octubre: en Estados Unidos, el futbolista brasilero Pelé juega su último partido profesional como miembro del equipo Cosmos de Nueva York. * 13 de octubre: cuatro palestinos secuestran un vuelo de Lufthansa hacia Somalia y exigen la liberación de 11 miembros de la Facción del Ejército Rojo. * 14 de octubre: David Bowie edita su álbum Héroes. * 17 de octubre: entra en vigor la Ley de Amnistía en España de 1977. * 17-18 de octubre: en Mogadiscio (Somalia) tropas del GSG 9 atacan el avión de pasajeros secuestrado y matan a 3 de los 4 secuestradores. * 18 de octubre: en una prisión de Stammheim (Alemania), se suicidan tres miembros encarcelados de la Facción del Ejército Rojo (Andreas Baader, Gudrun Ensslin y Jan-Carl Raspe). * 19 de octubre: en Mulhouse (Francia) es encontrado asesinado el empresario Hanns-Martin Schleyer, que había sido secuestrado por la Facción del Ejército Rojo. * 20 de octubre: en las afueras de Gillsburg (Misisipi) mueren tres miembros de la banda de rock Lynyrd Skynyrd, tres días después de lanzar su álbum Street Survivors (sobrevivientes de la calle). * 21 de octubre: se funda el Instituto Europeo de Patentes. * 25 de octubre: Seychelles reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). * 26 de octubre: en el distrito Merca (Somalia) se descubre el último caso de viruela. La OMS consideran esta fecha como el aniversario de la erradicación de este flagelo, el éxito más espectacular de la vacunación (y por extensión, de la ciencia). * 28 de octubre: en Hong Kong, la policía destruye la sede de la Comisión Independiente contra la Corrupción de Hong Kong. * Octubre, fecha exacta desconocida: se estrena el sistema de videojuegos Atari 2600. * 28 de octubre: Nace Emiliano Brancciari, vocalista de la banda uruguaya No Te Va Gustar. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Charles Thomas Kowal descubre (2060) Quirón, el primero de los Centauros (asteroides externos del sistema solar). * 2 de noviembre: la peor tormenta de la historia de Atenas causa caos y mata a 38 personas. * 6 de noviembre: se rompe la represa Kelly Barnes, ubicada río arriba del colegio bíblico Toccoa Falls Bible College, cerca de Toccoa (Georgia). Mueren 39 personas. * 8 de noviembre: en Vergina (Egas) (en la región griega de Macedonia), el arqueólogo griego Manolis Andrónicos descubre la tumba de Filipo II de Macedonia. * 9 de noviembre: el presidente egipcio Anwar Sadat se convierte en el primer líder árabe que visita oficialmente Israel al encontrarse con el primer ministro israelí Menachem Begin, en busca de un acuerdo de paz. * 22 de noviembre: la empresa British Airways inaugura el servicio regular del avión supersónico Concorde entre Londres y Nueva York. * 22 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos se conectan los tres primeros nodos de ARPAnet, lo que finalmente se convertirá en internet. * 23 de noviembre: en la provincia de San Juan (Argentina) se produce el terremoto de Caucete (de magnitud 7,4 en la escala de Richter), con el resultado de 65 víctimas mortales y numerosos daños materiales. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: primer vuelo del avión espía Have Blue, de la Lockheed, precursor del F-117 Nighthawk. * 3 de diciembre: en la VI edición del Festival OTI de la Canción, celebrada en Madrid, gana la canción «Quincho barrilete», de Eduardo Guayo González, en representación de Nicaragua. * 4 de diciembre: casi dos millones de andaluces se manifestaron bajo el lema 'Libertad, Amnistía, Estatuto de Autonomía' para pedir autonomía de primera, por el artículo 151 de la CE, en pie de igualdad con los territorios históricos del Estado que iniciaron la tramitación en la Segunda República. Se logró finalmente por el acuerdo de octubre de 1980. * 4 de diciembre: en Tanjung Kupang (Johor, Malasia) el vuelo 653 de Malaysia Airlines es secuestrado y se estrella, matando a los 100 pasajeros y tripulantes. * 4 de diciembre: en la República Centroafricana, el presidente Jean-Bédel Bokassa se autocorona emperador. * 10 de diciembre: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) la dictadura de Videla secuestra a Azucena Villaflor, una de las fundadoras de las Madres de Plaza de Mayo. Esa tarde, Villaflor había publicado en los periódicos la lista de varios jóvenes desaparecidos. El 20 de diciembre, tras diez días de tortura, será dejada caer viva desde un avión al Río de la Plata (Vuelos de la Muerte). * 13 de diciembre: en el aeropuerto regional Evansville Dress Regional (Indiana), un chárter DC-3 que lleva el equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad de Evansville hacia Nashville (estado de Tennessee), se estrella en la lluvia y una densa niebla unos 90 segundos después de despegar. Mueren 29 personas, incluyendo 14 miembros del equipo y su entrenador Bob Watson. * 14 de diciembre: en un pozo a 213 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3jv del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:00 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Rib, de 0,80 kt. Media hora después, a 668 m de profundidad y a unos 14,7 km al sureste, detona la bomba Farallones, de 0,15 kt. Son las bombas n.º 902 y 903 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 16 de diciembre: la empresa de televisión CBS emite por primera vez la producción de Mijaíl Barishnikov de la suite Cascanueces (de Chaikovski), adaptada de su versión para el escenario. * En diciembre el dictador somalí Mohamed Siad Barre (1919-1995) inicia la Guerra de Ogaden (contra Etiopía), cuya derrota significará el inicio del hundimiento de Somalia como país, llevándolo hasta su situación actual. * 25 de diciembre: en las afueras de Medellín (Colombia) son asesinados Luis Fernando Escobar Gaviria (hermano del narcotraficante Pablo Escobar) y su novia. Además de la muerte del gran Charles Chaplin (Charlie Chaplin, Carlos Chaplin). * 31 de diciembre: en Brazzaville (República del Congo) es asesinado el presidente socialista Marien Ngouabi (38). Sin fecha conocida * En Heidelberg, el artista y científico alemán Gunther von Hagens crea el método de preservación de material biológico: la plastinación. Nacimientos Enero thumbnail|120px|[[Orlando Bloom en 2013.]] thumbnail|120px|[[Vince Carter en 2013.]] * 1 de enero: Axel Fernando, cantautor argentino. * 1 de enero: Hasan Salihamidžić, futbolista bosnio. * 2 de enero: David Martín Lozano, waterpolista español. * 3 de enero: Lee Bowyer, futbolista inglés. * 3 de enero: A.J. Burnett, beisbolista estadounidense. * 3 de enero: Iliana Fox, actriz británico-mexicana. * 3 de enero: Mayumi Iizuka, seiyu japonesa. * 4 de enero: Irán Castillo, actriz mexicana. * 6 de enero: ''Quequé'' (Héctor de Miguel), humorista español. * 8 de enero: Francesco Coco, futbolista italiano. * 10 de enero: Joris van Hout, futbolista belga. * 13 de enero: Orlando Bloom, actor británico. * 13 de enero: Aurora Gil Castro, actriz mexicana. * 14 de enero: Narain Karthikeyan, piloto indio. * 17 de enero: Fredrik Eklund, actor pornográfico sueco. * 17 de enero: Juan Luis Redondo, futbolista español. * 19 de enero: Nicole, cantante chilena. * 21 de enero: Phil Neville, futbolista inglés. * 21 de enero: Jerry Trainor, actor estadounidense. * 22 de enero: Hidetoshi Nakata, futbolista japonés. * 24 de enero: Luciano D'Alessandro, actor venezolano. * 25 de enero: Hatem Trabelsi, futbolista tunecino. * 26 de enero: Vince Carter, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 28 de enero: Joey Fatone, actor y cantante estadounidense. * 28 de enero: Andrés Neuman, escritor hispano-argentino. * 28 de enero: Takuma Satō, piloto japonés. * 29 de enero: Justin Hartley, actor estadounidense * 31 de enero: Kerry Washington, actriz estadounidense. Febrero thumbnail|120px|[[Shakira en 2012.]] * 2 de febrero: Martin Andresen, futbolista noruego. * 2 de febrero: Shakira, cantante y compositora colombiana. * 3 de febrero: Daddy Yankee, cantante puertorriqueño. * 6 de febrero: Josh Stewart, actor estadounidense. * 7 de febrero: Mariusz Pudzianowski, strongman polaco. * 7 de febrero: Tsuneyasu Miyamoto, futbolista japonés. * 8 de febrero: Yucef Merhi, artista venezolano y pionero del arte digital. * 11 de febrero: Mike Shinoda, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Linkin Park. * 12 de febrero: Kimiko Saitō, actriz de voz japonesa. * 13 de febrero: Virna Flores, actriz peruana. * 15 de febrero: Álex González, beisbolista venezolano. * 19 de febrero: Dani Martín, cantante español, de la banda El Canto del Loco. * 19 de febrero: Gianluca Zambrotta, futbolista italiano. * 19 de febrero: Luis Piedrahita, monologuista español. * 22 de febrero: Hakan Yakın, futbolista suizo. * 24 de febrero: Bronson Arroyo, beisbolista estadounidense. * 24 de febrero: Alberto Valdivia Baselli, escritor peruano. * 25 de febrero: Josetxo Romero, futbolista español. * 25 de febrero: Josh Wolff, futbolista estadounidense. * 27 de febrero: James Wan, cineasta australiano de origen malasio. * 28 de febrero: Rafael Amaya, actor y modelo mexicano. * 28 de febrero: Richard Naylor, futbolista inglés. * 28 de febrero: Lance Hoyt, luchador profesional estadounidense. Marzo thumbnail|120px|[[Édgar Ramírez.]] * 2 de marzo: Chris Martin, cantante británico, de la banda Coldplay. * 3 de marzo: Ronan Keating, cantante irlandés. * 4 de marzo: Migue García, cantautor argentino, hijo de Charly García. * 4 de marzo: Ana Gabriela Guevara, atleta mexicana. * 6 de marzo: Ernesto D'Alessio, actor y cantante mexicano. * 7 de marzo: Paul Cattermole, cantante, actor y bailarín británico, de la banda S Club 7. * 7 de marzo: Ronan O'Gara, rugbista irlandés. * 8 de marzo: James Van Der Beek, actor estadounidense. * 8 de marzo: Johann Vogel, futbolista suizo. * 10 de marzo: Robin Thicke, cantante estadounidense. * 12 de marzo: Guille Mostaza, compositor, cantante, músico y productor español. * 12 de marzo: Marián Aguilera, actriz española. * 13 de marzo: Brent Sancho, futbolista trinitense. * 14 de marzo: Kim Nam-Il, futbolista surcoreano. * 14 de marzo: Matthew Booth, futbolista sudafricano. * 14 de marzo: Zé António, futbolista portugués. * 16 de marzo: Koko Stambuk, compositor, cantante, actor y director chileno. * 18 de marzo: Willy Sagnol, futbolista francés. * 20 de marzo: Lincoln Palomeque, actor colombiano. * 23 de marzo: Alejandro de la Madrid, actor mexicano. * 24 de marzo: Jessica Chastain, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de marzo: Édgar Ramírez, actor venezolano. * 28 de marzo: Devon, actriz porno estadounidense. * 29 de marzo: John Ward Parsons, criminal estadounidense. * 31 de marzo: Jorge Alberti, actor puertorriqueño. Abril thumb|120px|[[Michael Fassbender.]] thumb|120px|[[John Cena.]] * 2 de abril: Michael Fassbender, actor germano-irlandés. * 8 de abril: Ana de la Reguera, actriz mexicana. * 9 de abril: Fabio Di Tomaso, actor argentino. * 9 de abril: Gloria Ríos, cantante española. * 9 de abril: Gerard Way, cantante estadounidense, de la banda My Chemical Romance. * 11 de abril: Sandro Baylón, futbolista peruano (f. 2000). * 11 de abril: Cris Vianna, actriz, modelo y cantante brasileña. * 11 de abril: Tom Thacker, guitarrista canadiense. * 12 de abril: Giovanny Espinoza, futbolista ecuatoriano]]. * 14 de abril: Sarah Michelle Gellar, actriz estadounidense. * 16 de abril: Fredrik Ljungberg, futbolista sueco. * 17 de abril: Frederik Magle, compositor danés. * 17 de abril: Sizzla, cantante jamaicano de régue. * 19 de abril: Enrique Mesías, cantante peruano. * 22 de abril: Marco de Paula, actor español. * 22 de abril: Mark van Bommel, futbolista neerlandés. * 23 de abril: John Cena, actor, cantante y luchador profesional estadounidense. * 23 de abril: Andruw Jones, beisbolista curazoleño. * 23 de abril: Lee Young-pyo, futbolista surcoreano. * 25 de abril: Manolo Cardona, actor colombiano. * 26 de abril: Enrique Gato, director español de cine de animación. * 26 de abril: Carmen Ariza, cantante lírica española. * 26 de abril: Tom Welling, actor y exmodelo estadounidense. * 26 de abril: Jason Earles, actor estadounidense. * 27 de abril: Orber Moreno, beisbolista venezolano. * 29 de abril: Titus O'Neil, luchador profesional estadounidense. Mayo * 2 de mayo: Sampo Karjalainen, jefe y creador oficial de Sulake. * 4 de mayo: Mariano Pernía: futbolista hispano-argentino. * 4 de mayo: Pavlo Read, músico argentino. * 7 de mayo: Gregory Paisley, futbolista francés. * 8 de mayo: Theodoros Papaloukas, baloncestista griego. * 9 de mayo: Marek Jankulovski, futbolista checo. * 10 de mayo: Nick Heidfeld, piloto alemán de Fórmula 1. * 10 de mayo: Henri Camara, futbolista senegalés. * 10 de mayo: Hugo Silva, actor español. * 10 de mayo: Juanma Castaño, conocido periodista español. * 11 de mayo: Bobby Roode, luchador profesional canadiense. * 11 de mayo: Wojciech Kowalewski, futbolista polaco. * 13 de mayo: Samantha Morton, actriz inglesa. * 14 de mayo: Brian Priske, futbolista danés. * 16 de mayo: Emilíana Torrini, cantante islandesa. * 19 de mayo: Natalia Oreiro, actriz y cantante uruguaya. * 23 de mayo: Sergio Fernández González, futbolista español. * 25 de mayo: Alberto Rodríguez, luchador mexicano * 26 de mayo: Luca Toni, futbolista italiano. * 27 de mayo: Atsushi Yanagisawa, futbolista japonés. * 29 de mayo: Antonio Lebo Lebo, futbolista angoleño. * 29 de mayo: Marco Cassetti, futbolista español. * 29 de mayo: Marco Flores Luján, futbolista peruano. * 29 de mayo: Massimo Ambrosini, futbolista italiano. * 30 de mayo: Cristian Bucchi, futbolista italiano. * 30 de mayo: Fabrice Maieco, futbolista angoleño. * 30 de mayo: Federico Vilar, futbolista argentino. * 30 de mayo: Leonardo Medina, futbolista uruguayo. Junio 120px|thumb|[[Kanye West.]] * 1 de junio: Danielle Harris, actriz estadounidense. * 1 de junio: Sarah Wayne Callies, actriz estadounidense. * 2 de junio: A.J. Styles, luchador estadounidense. * 2 de junio: Zachary Quinto, actor estadounidense. * 5 de junio: Liza Weil, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de junio: Marcin Baszczyński, futbolista polaco. * 8 de junio: Kanye West, rapero estadounidense. * 9 de junio: Predrag Stojaković, jugador serbio de baloncesto. * 12 de junio: Anita Tijoux, rapera francochilena. * 12 de junio: Nicolás Vázquez, actor argentino. * 14 de junio: Francesca Guillén, actriz mexicana. * 20 de junio: Claudia Troyo, actriz mexicana. * 23 de junio: Jason Mraz, cantante estadounidense. * 25 de junio: Layla El, luchadora profesional estadounidense. * 27 de junio: Arkadiusz Radomski, futbolista polaco. * 27 de junio: Raúl González, futbolista español. * 30 de junio: Justo Villar, futbolista paraguayo. * 30 de junio: Óscar Muñoz, actor e actor de doblaje español. Julio thumbnail|120px|[[Liv Tyler en 2012.]] * 1 de julio: Verónica Sánchez, actriz española. * 1 de julio: Liv Tyler, actriz estadounidense. * 2 de julio: Enrique Fernando Ortiz Moruno, futbolista español. * 5 de julio: Andrés Toro, actor colombiano. * 5 de julio: Nicolas Kiefer, tenista alemán. * 5 de julio: Royce Da 5'9", rapero estadounidense. * 10 de julio: Chiwetel Ejiofor, actor británico. * 11 de julio: Abel Buades, futbolista español. * 12 de julio: Brock Lesnar, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 14 de julio: Marlene De Andrade, modelo, actriz y presentadora venezolana. * 15 de julio: Ray Toro, guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda My Chemical Romance. * 16 de julio: Martin Laursen, futbolista danés. * 20 de julio: Alessandro dos Santos, futolista brasileño nacionalizado en Japón. * 22 de julio: Gustavo Nery, futbolista brasileño. * 22 de julio: Juan Quintero, cantante, guitarrista y compositor argentino. * 23 de julio: Néicer Reasco, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 24 de julio: Danny Dyer, actor británico. * 24 de julio: Mehdi Mahdavikia, futbolista iraní. * 26 de julio: Manuel Witting, actor austriaco. * 27 de julio: Mariana Ríos, modelo y actriz mexicana. * 28 de julio: Manu Ginóbili, jugador argentino de baloncesto. * 30 de julio: Jaime Pressly, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 31 de julio: Carolina Sabino, actriz cantante y modelo colombiana. Agosto * 1 de agosto: Domingo López Chaves, torero español. * 2 de agosto: Edward Furlong, actor estadounidense. * 3 de agosto: Tom Brady, jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. * 3 de agosto: Óscar Pereiro, ciclista español. * 4 de agosto: Marek Heinz, futbolista checo. * 5 de agosto: Jorge Arias, luchador profesional mexicano-estadounidense. * 5 de agosto: Soraya Jiménez, deportista mexicana (f. 2013). * 7 de agosto: Paula Echevarría, actriz española. * 9 de agosto: Jason Frasor, beisbolista estadounidense. * 10 de agosto: Luciana Aymar, jugadora argentina de hockey sobre césped. * 12 de agosto: Jesper Grønkjær, futbolista danés. * 16 de agosto: Steven Bryce, futbolista costarricense. * 17 de agosto: Thierry Henry, exfutbolista francés. * 17 de agosto: William Gallas, futbolista francés. * 17 de agosto: Tarja Turunen, soprano finlandesa. * 23 de agosto: Douglas Sequeira, futbolista costarricense. * 23 de agosto: Kenta Miyake, seiyū japonés. * 24 de agosto: Denilson, futbolista brasileño. * 24 de agosto: Robert Enke, futbolista alemán (f. 2009). * 24 de agosto: John Green, escritor estadounidense. * 24 de agosto: Jürgen Macho, futbolista austriaco. * 24 de agosto: Marcos Martínez, actor afroargentino. * 25 de agosto: Jonathan Togo, actor estadounidense. * 27 de agosto: Deco, futbolista brasileño-portugués. * 29 de agosto, John O'Brien, futbolista estadounidense. * 29 de agosto: Roy Oswalt, beisbolista estadounidense. * 30 de agosto: Norkys Batista, actriz venezolana. * 30 de agosto: Kamil Kosowski, futbolista polaco. * 31 de agosto: Jeff Hardy, luchador profesional estadounidense. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: David Albelda, futbolista español. * 3 de septiembre: Miguel Ángel Biaggio, actor mexicano. * 3 de septiembre: Olof Mellberg, futbolista sueco. * 4 de septiembre: Nenad Mirosavljević, futbolista croata. * 5 de septiembre: Joseba Etxeberria, futbolista vasco. * 9 de septiembre: Soulja Slim, rapero estadounidense. * 13 de septiembre: Daisuke Tsuda, cantante japonés. * 15 de septiembre: Mark Tacher, actor mexicano. * 17 de septiembre (fecha en que fue anotada por sus secuestradores): Victoria Donda, política argentina nacida en cautiverio a principios de agosto. * 17 de septiembre: Mónica Ergueta, cantante boliviana. * 17 de septiembre: Juan Antonio Flecha, ciclista español. * 17 de septiembre: Denis Kang, luchador de artes marciales mixtas francés. * 17 de septiembre: [[Francisco "Pancho" Maciel|Francisco Pancho Maciel]], futbolista argentino. * 17 de septiembre: Simone Perrotta, exfutbolista italiano. * 18 de septiembre: Andrés Parra, actor colombiano. * 22 de septiembre: Biichi Satō, seiyū japonés. * 25 de septiembre: Tempo (David Sánchez Badillo), rapero puertorriqueño. * 27 de septiembre: Adriana Tono, presentadora y modelo colombiana. * 28 de septiembre: Young Jeezy, rapero estadounidense. Octubre thumbnail|120px|[[David Trezeguet en 2012.]] * 1 de octubre: Claudia Palacios, periodista y presentadora colombiana de CNN en español. * 5 de octubre: Ángel Martín, cómico, guionista, presentador de televisión y actor español. * 6 de octubre: Luis Carlos Vélez periodista y economista colombiano. * 9 de octubre: Brian Roberts, beisbolista estadounidense. * 11 de octubre: Matthew Bomer, actor estadounidense. * 11 de octubre: Laura Gallego García, escritora de literatura juvenil española. * 12 de octubre: Javier Toyo, futbolista venezolano. * 13 de octubre: Paul Pierce, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 15 de octubre: David Trezeguet, futbolista francés de origen argentino. * 16 de octubre: John Mayer, músico estadounidense. * 17 de octubre: Gabriel Merlino, músico argentino. * 18 de octubre: Emanuel Ortega, cantante y actor argentino. * 19 de octubre: Raúl Tamudo, futbolista español. * 19 de octubre: David Rubín, animador e historietista español. * 20 de octubre: Leila Josefowicz, violinista canadiense. * 22 de octubre: Andrea Guzmán, actriz y modelo colombiana. * 24 de octubre: Rafael Furcal, beisbolista dominicano. * 24 de octubre: Iván Kaviedes, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 29 de octubre: Julio Camejo, actor y cantante cubano. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Flora Martínez, actriz colombo-canadiense de cine y televisión. * 3 de noviembre: Rossana Fernández-Maldonado, actriz y presentadora peruana. * 4 de noviembre: José María Torre, actor mexicano. * 5 de noviembre: Brittney Skye, actriz porno estadounidense. * 10 de noviembre: Brittany Murphy, actriz estadounidense (f. 2009). * 14 de noviembre: Obie Trice, músico estadounidense. * 15 de noviembre: Sean Murray, actor estadounidense. * 16 de noviembre: Mauricio Ochmann, actor estadounidense. * 16 de noviembre: Maggie Gyllenhaal, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Andrew Pragnell, yudoca neozelandés * 22 de noviembre: Celia Blanco, actriz porno española. * 22 de noviembre: Marger Sealey, cantautora y actriz venezolana. * 25 de noviembre: Guillermo Cañas, tenista argentino. * 26 de noviembre: Alan Ledesma, actor mexicano (f. 2008). * 28 de noviembre: Fabio Grosso, futbolista italiano. * 30 de noviembre: Steve Aoki, DJ y productor estadounidense. Diciembre * 7 de diciembre: Dominic Howard, baterista británico, de la banda Muse. * 7 de diciembre: Carmen Becerra, actriz mexicana. * 7 de diciembre: Roma Zver', cantante ruso. * 9 de diciembre: Ana Pastor García, periodista y presentadora española. * 10 de diciembre: Julián Román, actor cine y colombiano. * 17 de diciembre: María Brink, cantautora estadounidense de rock. * 17 de diciembre: Arnaud Clément, tenista francés. * 23 de diciembre: Jari Mäenpää, músico finlandés, cantante y guitarrista de Ensiferum y creador de Wintersun. * 24 de diciembre: Américo, cantante chileno. * 29 de diciembre: Katherine Moennig, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Miguel Ángel Villar Pinto, escritor español. * 30 de diciembre: Saša Ilić, futbolista serbio. * 31 de diciembre: PSY, cantante surcoreano Fallecimientos Fallecimientos (enero-junio) * 4 de enero: José Pablo Ventura (27), activista revolucionario argentino; asesinado (n. 1950). * 8 de enero: Dardo Cabo (36), periodista y político argentino, asesinado (n. 1941). * 14 de enero: Peter Finch, actor británico. * 14 de enero: Anaïs Nin, escritora franco-estadounidense. * 14 de enero: Anthony Eden, político y aristócrata británico. * 18 de enero: Luciano Re Cecconi (27) futbolista italiano (n. 1951). * 21 de enero: Sandro Penna, escritor italiano. * 22 de enero: Maysa (40), cantante y compositora brasileña (n. 1936). * 22 de enero: Pascual Pérez, boxeador argentino (n. 1926). * 23 de enero: Óscar Hurtado, escritor cubano. * 25 de enero: Javier Sauquillo, abogado laboralista español. * 3 de febrero: Jorge Di Pascuale, sindicalista peronista argentino, asesinado (n. 1930). * 3 de febrero: Marta Taboada, abogada y activista argentina, asesinada (n. 1942). * 16 de febrero: Carlos Pellicer, poeta mexicano. * 27 de febrero: John Dickson Carr, escritor estadounidense. * 4 de marzo: Andrés Caicedo, escritor colombiano. * 5 de marzo: Tom Pryce, piloto británico de Fórmula 1. * 18 de marzo: Marien Ngouabi, político congoleño, presidente entre 1969 y 1977 (f. 1977). * 18 de marzo: José Carlos Pace, piloto brasileño de Fórmula 1. * 20 de marzo: Emilio Sereni, periodista, partisano y político italiano (n. 1907). * 25 de marzo: Nunnally Johnson, guionista, productor y cineasta estadounidense. * 26 de marzo: Justiniano Marina (76), patriarca rumano (n. 1901). * 27 de marzo: Eve Meyer, playmate de la revista Playboy. * 8 de abril: Hermann Fränkel, filólogo clásico alemán (n. 1888). * 11 de abril: Jacques Prévert, poeta y guionista francés. * 28 de abril: Ricardo Cortez (78), actor y latin lover judío vienés de cine mudo. * 5 de mayo: Ludwig Erhard, político y canciller alemán. * 9 de mayo: James Jones, escritor estadounidense. * 10 de mayo: Joan Crawford, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de mayo: Eugenia Ginzburg (72), escritora rusa que pasó 18 años condenada en el Gulag (n. 1904). * 30 de mayo: Paul Desmond, Músico estadounidense * 3 de junio: Roberto Rossellini, cineasta italiano. * 3 de junio: Archibald Vivian Hill, fisiólogo británico, premio nobel de medicina en 1922. * 8 de junio: Francisco Elías Rueda, cineasta español. * 13 de junio: Gerardo Dottori, pintor italiano. * 16 de junio: Werner von Braun, ingeniero espacial alemán. * 19 de junio: Alí Shariatí (n. 1933), sociólogo iraní. * 22 de junio: Juan Carlos Casariego de Bel (54) abogado y economista hispano-argentino; desaparecido (n. 1922). Fallecimientos (julio-diciembre) * 2 de julio: Vladimir Nabokov, escritor ruso-estadounidense. * 9 de julio: Alice Paul, activista feminista estadounidense (n. 1885). * 12 de julio: Osmín Aguirre y Salinas, militar salvadoreño (n. 1889). * 16 de julio: Enrique Pichon-Rivière, médico psiquiatra argentino. * 3 de agosto: Makarios, arzobispo ortodoxo y presidente chipriota entre 1960 y 1977 (n. 1913). * 4 de agosto: Edgar Douglas Adrian, fisiólogo británico, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1932. * 4 de agosto: Ernst Bloch, filósofo alemán. * 4 de agosto: Antonio Machín, cantante cubano. * 16 de agosto: Elvis Presley cantante y actor estadounidense. * 19 de agosto: Groucho Marx, actor y humorista estadounidense. * 15 de septiembre: Roberto Kinsky, director de orquesta y pianista húngaro-argentino (n. 1910). * 16 de septiembre: Marc Bolan, músico británico de rock. * 16 de septiembre: Maria Callas, soprano griega. * 29 de septiembre: Robert McKimson, animador, ilustrador y director estadounidense (n. 1910). * 3 de octubre: Tay Garnett, director estadounidense. * 14 de octubre: Bing Crosby, actor estadounidense. * 20 de octubre: Ronnie Vant Zant, Steve Gaines, Cassie Gaines y Dan Kilpatrick, de la banda Lynyrd Skynyrd. * 5 de noviembre: René Goscinny, escritor y guionista francés de las historietas Astérix el Galo, Lucky Luke, y El pequeño Nicolás. * 14 de noviembre: Tetango Pouchi, cantante marfileño (n. 1947). * 14 de noviembre: Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, religioso indio, fundador de los hare krishna (n. 1896). * 19 de diciembre: Jacques Tourneur, cineasta franco-estadounidense. * 21 de diciembre: Aquiles Roggero, violinista, director de orquesta y compositor argentino de tango (n. 1913). * 24 de diciembre: Juan Velasco Alvarado, político peruano, presidente entre 1968 y 1975. * 25 de diciembre: Arturo Acebal-Idígoras, pintor, escultor y ceramista vasco de origen argentino (n. 1912). * 25 de diciembre: Charles Chaplin, actor y director británico (n. 1889). * 25 de diciembre: Perico Chicote, hostelero español (n. 1899). * 26 de diciembre: Howard Hawks, cineasta estadounidense. Arte y literatura Premio Cervantes * Alejo Carpentier. Premio Planeta * Ganador: Jorge Semprún: Autobiografía de Federico Sánchez. * Finalista: Ángel Palomino: Divorcio para una virgen rota. Premio Nadal * José Asenjo Sedano, por su novela Conversación sobre la guerra. Publicaciones * Richard Bach publica Ilusiones. * Colleen McCullough publica The Thorn Birds Deporte Atletismo * Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta: celebrado en San Sebastián. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: ** Campeonato de pilotos: :# Niki Lauda 72 pts. :# Jody Scheckter 55 pts. :# Mario Andretti 47 pts. ** Campeonato de constructores: :# Ferrari 114 pts. :# Lotus-Ford 67 pts. :# McLaren-Ford 65 pts. * '''Campeonato Mundial de Rally: ** Piloto: Sandro Munari. ** Copiloto: Silvio Maiga. Baloncesto * Eurobasket: :20px Yugoslavia. :20px Unión Soviética. :20px Checoslovaquia. * Copa de Europa: Maccabi Elite 78: Mobilgirgi Varese 77, en Belgrado, Yugoslavia. * NBA: ** Playoffs: Portland Trail Blazers venció en la final a Philadelphia 76ers por 4-2. ** ''MVP de la Temporada: Kareem Abdul-Jabbar (Los Angeles Lakers). ** Rookie del Año: Adrian Dantley (Buffalo Braves). ** Entrenador del Año: Tom Nissalke (Houston Rockets). * Copa Korac: Ginebra (Suiza). Jugoplastika Split 87: Fortitudo Alco 84. * Liga ACB: Real Madrid. * Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: Real Madrid. Balonmano * Copa de Europa de Balonmano: 20px Steaua Bucarest: CSKA Moscú 21-20. * Recopa de Europa de Balonmano: MAI Moskow venció al SC Magdeburg en la final. * División de Honor: CB Calpisa. Béisbol * Juego de la Estrellas: La Liga Nacional se impuso a la Liga Americana. Don Sutton se hizo con el MVP (‘jugador más valioso’) del partido. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: # Bernard Thévenet. # Hennie Kuiper. # Lucien Van Impe. * Vuelta ciclista a España: # Freddy Maertens. # border|20px Miguel María Lasa. # Klaus Peter Thaler. * Giro de Italia: # Michel Pollentier. # Francesco Moser. # Gianbattista Baronchelli. * Campeonato mundial de ciclismo en ruta :20px Francesco Moser. :20px Dietrich Thurau. :20px Franco Bitossi. * Milán-San Remo: Jan Raas. * Tour de Flandes: Roger De Vlaeminck. * París-Roubaix: Roger De Vlaeminck. * Amstel Gold Race: Jan Raas. * Lieja-Bastogne-Lieja: Bernard Hinault. * Campeonato de Zúrich: Francesco Moser. * París-Tours: Joop Zoetemelk. * Giro de Lombardía: Gianbattista Baronchelli. * Burdeos-París: Herman Van Springel. * Critérium Nacional: Jean Chassang. * Cuatro días de Dunkerque: Gerrie Knetemann. * Dauphiné Libéré: Bernard Hinault. * Subida a Montjuic: Bernard Thévenet. * '''Flecha Valona: Francesco Moser. * Gran Premio Navarra: border|20px Vicente López Carril. * Clásica de Amorebieta: border|20px Vicente López Carril. * Gante-Wevelgem: Bernard Hinault. * Gran Premio de Plouay: Jacques Bossis. * Gran Premio de las Naciones: Bernard Hinault. * Midi Libre: Wladimiro Panizza. * Milán-Turín: Rik Van Linden. * Omloop Het Volk: Freddy Maertens. * París-Niza: Freddy Maertens. * Semana Catalana: border|20px Enrique Cima. * Subida a Arrate: border|20px Carlos Ocaña. * Tirreno-Adriático: Roger de Vlaeminck. * Tour de Romandía: Gianbattista Baronchelli. * Volta a Cataluña: Freddy Maertens. * Vuelta a Aragón: border|20px Javier Nazabal. * Vuelta a Asturias: border|20px Vicente López-Carril. * Vuelta a La Rioja: border|20px Rafael Ladrón de Guevara. * Vuelta al País Vasco: border|20px José Antonio González Linares. Fútbol Campeonatos por selecciones * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-20: La Unión Soviética venció en los penaltis a México por 7-6, después de empatar a 2 durante el encuentro. Campeonatos internacionales * Copa Intercontinental: Boca Juniors. * Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: América. * Copa Libertadores de América: Boca Juniors. * Copa de Europa: Liverpool. * Copa de la UEFA: Juventus. * Supercopa de Europa: Liverpool. Campeonatos nacionales * Argentina: ** Torneo Metropolitano: River Plate. ** Torneo Nacional: Independiente. ** Primera B: Estudiantes de Caseros. * Alemania: ** 1. Bundesliga: Borussia Mönchengladbach. * Brasil: ** Serie A: São Paulo. * Chile: ** Primera División de Chile: Unión Española. * Colombia: ** Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Junior. * Costa Rica: ** Primera División: Deportivo Saprissa. * Ecuador: ** Serie A: El Nacional. * España: ** Primera División: Atlético de Madrid. ** Segunda División: Sporting de Gijón. ** Copa del Rey: Betis. * Francia: ** Ligue 1: Nantes. * Inglaterra: ** First Division: Liverpool. * Italia: ** Serie A: Juventus. * México: ** Primera División: Pumas de la UNAM. ** Segunda División de México: Atlante * Países Bajos: ** Eredivisie: Ajax Ámsterdam. * Paraguay: ** Primera División: Cerro Porteño. * Perú: ** Liga Peruana de Fútbol: Alianza Lima. * Uruguay: ** Primera División: Nacional. * Venezuela: ** Primera División: Portuguesa FC. Trofeos * Bota de Oro: 20px Dudu Georgescu. * Balón de Oro africano: Tarak Dhiab. Fútbol americano * Super Bowl: Raiders. * ONEFA: Auténticos Tigres. Golf * US Open: Hubert Green. * Masters de Augusta: Tom Watson. * British Open: Tom Watson. * Campeonato de la PGA: Lanny Wadkins. Motociclismo * 500cc: Barry Sheene. * '''350cc: Takazumi Katayama. * 250cc: Mario Lega. * 125cc: Pier Paolo Bianchi. * 50cc: 20px|Bandera de España (1939). Ángel Nieto. Tenis * Abierto de Australia (enero): Roscoe Tanner y Kerry Melville Reid. * Abierto de Australia (diciembre): Vitas Gerulaitis y Evonne Goolagong. * Roland Garros: Guillermo Vilas y Mima Jausovec. * Wimbledon: Björn Borg y Virginia Wade. * Abierto de los Estados Unidos: Guillermo Vilas y Chris Evert. * WTA Tour Championships: Chris Evert. * Tennis Masters Cup: Jimmy Connors. * Copa Davis: Australia. * Copa Federación: Estados Unidos. Cine * 1 de febrero: Suspiria de Darío Argento. * 25 de febrero: El castañazo de George Roy Hill. * 19 de marzo: Eraserhead de David Lynch. * 20 de abril: Annie Hall de Woody Allen. * 19 de mayo: Smokey and the Bandit ''(Los caraduras) de Hal Needham. * 25 de mayo: Star Wars de George Lucas. * 15 de junio: Un puente lejano de Richard Attenborough. * 22 de junio: ''The rescuers (Bernardo y Bianca, o Los rescatadores) de Walt Disney Pictures. * 7 de julio: La espía que me amó de Lewis Gilbert. * 22 de septiembre: Eric, oficial de la reina de Paul Verhoeven. * 2 de octubre: ''Julia de Fred Zinnemann. * 16 de octubre: ''Equus de Sidney Lumet. * 14 de noviembre: ''Paso decisivo de Herbert Ross. * 15 de noviembre: Encuentros en la tercera fase de Steven Spielberg. * 30 de noviembre: La chica del adiós de Herbert Ross. * 14 de diciembre: Fiebre del sábado noche de John Badham. * 26 de diciembre: ABBA: The Movie de Lasse Hallström. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Premios Óscar * Mejor Película: Annie Hall de Woody Allen. * Mejor Director: Woody Allen por Annie Hall. * Mejor Actor: Richard Dreyfuss por La chica del adiós. * Mejor Actriz: Diane Keaton por Annie Hall. * Mejor Actor de Reparto: Jason Robards por Julia. * Mejor Actriz de Reparto: Vanessa Redgrave por Julia. * Mejor Guion Original: Annie Hall de Woody Allen y Marshall Brickman. * Mejor banda sonora: John Williams por La Guerra de las Galaxias. Premios Globo de Oro * Mejor película (drama): Rocky. * Mejor película (comedia o musical): Ha nacido una estrella. * Mejor director: Sidney Lumet por Un mundo implacable. * Mejor actor (drama): Peter Finch por Un mundo implacable. * Mejor actor (comedia o musical): Kris Kristofferson por Ha nacido una estrella. * Mejor actriz (drama): Faye Dunaway por Un mundo implacable. * Mejor actriz (comedia o musical): Barbra Streisand por Ha nacido una estrella. * Mejor guion: Un mundo implacable de Paddy Chayefsky. * Mejor serie (drama): Hombre rico, hombre pobre. * Mejor serie (comedia o musical): Barney Miller. Música Publicaciones * ABBA: The Album. * AC/DC: Let There Be Rock. * Aerosmith: Draw the line. * Baccara: Baccara. * Bee Gees: Stayin' Alive. * Billy Joel: The stranger. * Blondie: Plastic letters. * Bob Marley & The Wailers: Exodus. * Boney M: Love For Sale. * Camilo Sesto: Rasgos, Entre amigos, Look in the eye. * Cheap Trick: Cheap Trick, In Color. * David Bowie: Low. * David Bowie: Heroes. * Dead Boys: Young, Loud and Snotty * Dire Straits: Dire Straits (álbum). * Electric Light Orchestra: ''Out of the blue''. * Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Works, Vol. 1, Works, Vol. 2. * Fleetwood Mac: Rumours. * Genesis: Wind & Wuthering. * Heart: Barracuda. * Iggy Pop: The idiot, Lust for life, Kill city. * José Luis Perales: Si... (álbum recopilatorio). * Judas Priest¨: Sin After Sin * Kiss: Alive II, Love Gun. * Kraftwerk: Trans Europa Express. * Lalo Guerrero: Mañanitas con las Ardillitas * Lynyrd Skynyrd: Street Survivors. * Meat Loaf: Bat Out Of Hell. * Motörhead: Motörhead. * Pink Floyd: Animals. * Queen: News of the world. * Richard Clayderman: Richard Clayderman. * Rush: A farewell to kings. * Scorpions: Taken by force. * Sex Pistols: Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols (28 de octubre). * Supertramp: Even in the quietest moments. * Status Quo: Rockin’ all over the world. * Talking Heads: "77" * Television: Marquee moon. * The Alan Parsons Project: I Robot. * The Beach Boys: Love You * The Clash: The Clash. * The Jam: In the city, This is the modern world. * The Ramones: Leave Home, Rocket to Russia. * The Stranglers: Rattus norvegicus ''. * Triana: ''Hijos del agobio. * Uriah Heep: Firefly, Innocent victim. * Veneno: Veneno. Premio Ernst von Siemens * Herbert von Karajan (director de orquesta alemán). Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Philip Warren Anderson, Nevill Francis Mott y John Hasbrouck van Vleck. * Química: Ilya Prigogine. * Medicina: Roger Guillemin, Andrew V. Schally y Rosalyn Yalow. * Literatura: Vicente Aleixandre. * Paz: Amnistía Internacional. * Economía: Bertil Ohlin y James Meade. Referencias Enlaces externos *